Same Difference
by TwilightThinker
Summary: As bellas content life changes dramatically, she always wishes to see the ones that were apart of it....not knowing that thats exactly what might happen... first fanfic so dnt be harsh please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, well that was my name. I'm currently known as Isabella Marie Router. Ok let me explain

I was born as Isabella Marie Swan the daughter to Charlie and Renee Swan, I had brown hair and brown eyes, and my life was great. I had friends, family and the love of my life. But due to a tragic accident I'm now known as Isabella Marie Router, Now the daughter to no one, No friends, No Family, No love of my life. My name is not that different I know, but it's the only thing that can remind me of myself. Since nothing else does, not even my face……….


	2. Chapter 2

It was everywhere, war. I hear it the moment I wake up, the moment I fall asleep, while cooking, cleaning. And every minute with every boom, crash, or zoom, was a minute closer to being a victim. Yet he made it slightly better, the moment he stepped through that door, knowing that he survived another day through this hell, That he was still with me and could see those green eyes one more time, made it slightly okay.

"your happy to see me" he says with a chuckle

"I'm always happy to see you" I reply with a sigh, feeling his shoulder slouch knowing what was coming next. But I couldn't understand, why would he want to stay here, were there's constant danger. Where tomorrow could not be a possibility and I blew.

"Why can't we just leave?" I cry in desperation, looking him straight in the eyes so he can understand, "Why cant we just leave, get away from this danger were there's always a possibility that I wont ever see you again, the constant sounds that reminds me of pain that one of those times it could be you, it could be me!" I knew I had him there, I know he loves me, a love that I don't even understand, a love that went beyond all meaning, yet felt the same way. His green eyes went dimmer in pain knowing that I was right.

"Bella, you know I feel the same way, it's just that it's all I kn-"

"I know; this is where you were born, this is where you grew up, this where your family passed away, this is where you met me. But the land is not what makes this place it's the people that's in it Edward, and right now soldiers are in your territory, terrorist, killers, murderers. Is this actually the place you want to stay in, to remember it like this and not how it used to be?"

He lowered his head, shaking it slightly from side to side, in guilt, in suffering, and I had to turn away, because I knew I was causing him pain, something I hated to do, but I knew that I can't live without him, especially here if he was gone. A tear slipped down my faced and I raised my hand to wipe it away when it was caught by his.

I turned around looking at him, knowing that he hated seeing me cry. His eyes dark in pain, guilt and…surrender.

"Bella you know I love you, and I'm sorry"

Tears fell freely from my face as I realized that nothings changed, sobs tore through my chest and escaped my mouth as my knees crimpled knowing that he wasn't going to surrender, until he caught me, held me to his chest.

"Don't cry, don't cry, you know I hate seeing you cry, Bella let me finish. I'm sorry for not realizing the pain I've been putting you through, but trust me I think the same things every day, but to take away the pain I focused on my job, thinking that if I stayed I could make this better. But now I realized that I cant, it has to end on its own. I promise to leave, we'll leave as soon as possible, I promise."

My sobs quieted by the end of his speech, I looked up noticing he's telling the truth, he means it, and I threw myself at him in joy that we could have more than a day to live and most likely a lifetime. This time he laughs a laugh with joy.

"You, know I would do anything for you. Didn't I promise to love you for ever and to make you happy as long as I live, I kind of messed up, but I hope I could make it up to you, well leave by next week"

I looked up at him and whispered" I love you"

"I Love you, and I will never love another for as long as I live, you are my life Bella"

And that night ended with me in his arms,

However I noticed that as the house shook, that that bomb was closer.


End file.
